1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a power semiconductor system using known power semiconductor modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of power semiconductor modules are known. In one typical embodiment, a substrate with a power semiconductor circuit and a base body are assembled to form a power semiconductor module. In this case, care should be taken to ensure that the heat transfer between the power semiconductor circuit, base body and a heat sink arranged with respect thereto is ensured to provide the desired dissipation of waste heat from the power semiconductor circuit, and that simple, preferably automated, mounting of the power semiconductor module is possible.
By way of example, German Published Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 037 522 describes a power semiconductor module for mounting on a heat sink, wherein the power semiconductor module has a metallic base body, which forms a trough and encloses on five sides a substrate that is arranged therein and carries a power semiconductor circuit. The base body preferably consists of copper owing to its outstanding thermal conductivity. The base body can be connected to a heat sink directly, for example by means of an adhesive-bonding or screw connection.
What is disadvantageous about such a power semiconductor module is the sub-optimal heat transfer from the power semiconductor circuit to the heat sink, which is caused by the connection between base plate and heat sink.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a power semiconductor module with improved heat transfer.